


Not so Dangerous

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It might be better just to read it.





	Not so Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: No so Dangerous  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff,  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Josh/Ambassador John Marbury  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Small ones for "The Drop In".  
Summary: It might be better just to read it.  
Archive Instructions: If you enjoy the odd pairing, sure. If not, sure.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But you knew that, already, didn't you?  
Author's Notes: I wrote this at 1:30 am. That should explain any oddities minus the pairing. The pairing's been playing in my head awhile. 

**Not so Dangerous by Perpetual Motion**

Josh awoke, stretched, felt the warm leg wrapped over his, and smiled. It was not the smile of a Brilliant Political Strategist, all words capitalized. It was the smile of a man. No politics. No complications. No issues. Nothing thought-worthy because it was not the time to be thought-worthy. It was time to enjoy the moment.

Josh turned slightly, lifted his hand, and stroked the dark, perpetually mussed hair of a man he had once pegged a lunatic.

But love makes lunatics of all concerned.

Josh lay there, dark hair tangled in his fingers and looked. No judging. No weighing. Just looking.

Looking at a man lean and lank and a thousand other adjectives he could think of. Adjectives he had come up with while staring at another man with lean and lank and slightly neater hair.

But these adjectives were different. They held less nativity. These adjectives also mentioned the man beside Josh as powerful and slightly dangerous to his political career.

Josh couldn't see the danger. He found it impossible to believe this man was dangerous. This man who had said in a room with another person that a country's prayers had been answered. This man who had said in a much more crowded room, but in a dark and quiet and not nearly private enough corner that his personal prayers had been answered. This man who was lean and lank and slightly off-kilter couldn't be dangerous. Because no danger was allowed in Josh's bed.

The false danger opened his eyes, stared into Josh's. "Josh." Said in a whisper, half-slurred, with the British accent more pronounced.

It was that one breath of a word when Josh realized danger was not there. Danger was not safe, or half asleep, or as warm as the hand crawling up his ribcage.

And this was safe and half asleep and very, very warm.

"John."


End file.
